pictorial_filmographyfandomcom-20200213-history
Joan Sims Pictorial Filmography
This is the pictorial filmography of Joan Sims. Please note that all films without available pictures have been omitted. FILMS Joan_sims_carry_on_admiral.jpg|Mary in Carry On Admiral (1957)|link=Carry On Admiral Joan_sims_the_naked_truth.jpg|Ethel Ransom in The Naked Truth (1957)|link=The Naked Truth Joan_sims_carry_on_nurse.jpg|Nurse Stella Dawson in Carry On Nurse (1959)|link=Carry On Nurse joan sims life in emergency ward 10.png|Mrs Pryor in Life in Emergency Ward 10 (1959)|link=Life in Emergency Ward 10 Joan_sims_carry_on_teacher.jpg|Sarah Allcock in Carry On Teacher (1959)|link=Carry On Teacher joan sims please turn over.jpg|Beryl in Please Turn Over (1959)|link=Please Turn Over joan sims carry on constable.jpg|WPC Gloria Passworthy in Carry On Constable (1960)|link=Carry On Constable joan sims doctor in love.jpg|Dawn in Doctor in Love (1960)|link=Doctor in Love joan sims watch your stern.jpg|Ann Foster in Watch Your Stern (1960)|link=Watch Your Stern joan sims carry on regardless.jpg|Lily Duveen in Carry On Regardless (1961)|link=Carry On Regardless joan sims no my darling daughter.jpg|Second Typist in No, My Darling Daughter! (1961)|link=No, My Darling Daughter! joan sims a pair of briefs.png|Gale Tornado in A Pair of Briefs (1962)|link=A Pair of Briefs joan sims twice round the daffodils.jpg|Harriet Halfpenny in Twice Round the Daffodils (1963)|link=Twice Round the Daffodils joan sims the iron maiden.png|Nellie Carter in The Iron Maiden (1963)|link=The Iron Maiden joan sims nurse on wheels.jpg|Deborah Walcott in Nurse on Wheels (1963)|link=Nurse on Wheels joan sims carry on cleo.png|Calpurnia in Carry On Cleo (1964)|link=Carry On Cleo joan sims san ferry ann.png|Mum in San Ferry Ann (1965)|link=San Ferry Ann joan sims the big job.jpg|Mildred Gamely in The Big Job (1965)|link=The Big Job joan sims carry on cowboy.jpg|Belle Armitage in Carry On Cowboy (1965)|link=Carry On Cowboy joan sims doctor in clover.jpg|Matron Sweet in Doctor in Clover (1966)|link=Doctor in Clover joan sims carry on screaming.jpg|Emily Bung in Carry On Screaming! (1966)|link=Carry On Screaming! joan sims carry on don't lose your head.jpg|Désirée Dubarry in Carry On Don't Lose Your Head (1967)|link=Carry On Don't Lose Your Head joan sims carry on follow that camel.jpg|Zig-Zig in Carry On Follow That Camel (1967)|link=Carry On Follow That Camel joan sims carry on doctor.jpg|Chloe Gibson in Carry On Doctor (1967)|link=Carry On Doctor joan sims carry on up the khyber.jpg|Lady Ruff-Diamond in Carry On Up The Khyber (1968)|link=Carry On Up The Khyber joan sims carry on camping.png|Joan Fussey in Carry On Camping (1969)|link=Carry On Camping joan sims carry on again doctor.png|Ellen Moore in Carry On Again Doctor (1969)|link=Carry On Again Doctor joan sims carry on up the jungle.png|Lady Evelyn Bagley in Carry On Up The Jungle (1970)|link=Carry On Up The Jungle joan sims doctor in trouble.jpg|Russian Captain in Doctor in Trouble (1970)|link=Doctor in Trouble joan sims carry on loving.png|Esme Crowfoot in Carry On Loving (1970)|link=Carry On Loving joan sims carry on henry.jpg|Queen Marie in Carry On Henry (1971)|link=Carry On Henry joan sims magnificent 7 deadly sins.jpg|Policewoman in The Magnificent Seven Deadly Sins (1971)|link=The Magnificent Seven Deadly Sins joan sims carry on at your convenience.png|Chloe Moore in Carry On At Your Convenience (1971)|link=Carry On At Your Convenience joan sims carry on abroad.png|Cora Flange in Carry On Abroad (1972)|link=Carry On Abroad joan sims carry on behind.png|Daphne Barnes in Carry On Behind (1975)|link='Carry On Behind